If Its Worth Saving Me
by itachiluv18
Summary: She was destructive and didn't think she could be worth anyone's time. But to Dino she was the best thing in his life. When push comes to shove can Dino save this woman from herself or will she bring him crashing down with her. DXOC


If It's Worth Saving Me

**Author Note: Okay so before you all try to kill me, yes I deleted everything. But for a good cause, I have begun to rewrite my stories and soon I will post the newer versions of my stories for Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Madara Uchiha, and Hibari Kyoya.****  
**

**Anyways this story is my attempt at a Dino fic. I have looked everywhere and just can't seem to find a story that I like or can keep my interest. Now I'm not saying they're all bad if I keep looking I could find a good one. But enough about that onto what this story is about.**

**Summary: She was destructive and didn't think she could be worth anyone's time. But to Dino she was the best thing in his life. When push comes to shove can Dino save this woman from herself or will she bring him crashing down with her. DXOC**

It happened again, I told myself I wouldn't do this anymore. But here I was laying in his bed, wearing his shirt. I guess you're wondering who I am, well I'll tell you. My name is Sloan Amoretti, and I have a few problems, they mostly involve drinking and ending up in the same bed as my childhood friend. Who just so happens to be Dino Cavallone, boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia. I know this is someone I should stay away from, but I just can't. He's so damn addicting, almost more so then the drinking. It could be the hot sex that kept me coming back to him. But then again it could be the fact that he was in every sense of the word beautiful. Either way he was just another bad habit that I couldn't break or didn't want to.

Now that I was fully awake I attempted to get out of bed without waking him up. No such luck, I should have known it wouldn't be easy sneaking out with him still in the room. Normally Dino was in the shower when I got up. But it had been a while since the last time I'd come to him. The blonde man had lasted more rounds then I was prepared for. If last night had tired me out, I'm sure it completely wasted him. I felt his rough hand run along my thigh as I half sat up.

"Where are you going?" He asked sleepily.

"Home," I answered as I sat all the way up.

"Why can't you just stay here with me?"

I turned back to look at him, he had rolled over on to his back. The early morning sun gleamed on his well chiseled chest, and I could clearly see the light scratch marks I'd made with my nails.

"How tempting!" I told him.

And it was very tempting to turn around and climb on top of him. Showing that I was ready to go again. But instead I turned my back to him and almost made it to stand up. When I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back down to the bed.

"Dino!" I exclaimed at him.

"Stay here with me!" He said seductively.

Before I could say anything he was already unbuttoning my shirt. I felt something hard poking at my lower regions. This man was reading my mind. I could stay here with him. He had offered multiple times for me to make this my home and have a steady life with him. But I never took him up on it. Dino had enough to deal with then to worry about me and my problems. I was self-destructive, in the past ten years I had been in and out of hospitals for self-harm and drug abuse. Never once did Dino leave my side, no matter how hard I pushed him away or how far I ran. He always found me when I was at my worst time. Caught up in my thoughts I hadn't realized I was now on my back staring up at Dino.

"I really need to go."

"I know, but I'm not letting you out my sight just yet."

"Are you going to hold me hostage now?"

"Yes."

"I should've known the Mafia would change you."

"I haven't changed, I promise."

He rubbed his head against my neck like a child would.

"Stop that."

"Not until you agree to stay."

"Fine, I'll stay."

"Good,"

He pressed his lips to mine, the kiss was intoxicating. And it caused us to stay in his bed a few hours longer.

The next morning Dino left for Japan, said he would be gone for about two weeks. He asked me to meet him at the airport when he got back. I refused at first but he wouldn't take no for an answer. The man even insisted on sending one of his guys to pick me up and take me to him.

I entered my apartment and instantly realized the size difference between my home and Dino's. My small flat could not compare to his mansion. But anyways I was back home and it was almost time for me to go to work. The good thing about being a photographer was that i basically made my own hours. Today I had a shoot with one of Italy's most spoiled models, Luciana Rossi. I could not stand the woman at all, but she paid good money for my work. And had even bought some of my more pricey pieces. In this one shoot I'll be able to pay rent for two maybe three months. Now I'm not a famous photographer or anything like that, but I have caught the eye of a few locals who kept coming back mostly because I provided a smaller and more private setting and I wasn't as expensive as any other photographer they would work with. I had the pleasure of being introduced to Luciana through Dino, I went to one of his fancy parties and accidently bumped into her. She almost had me thrown out of the party but like always Dino came to save me and told her I was his date for the evening. I felt awkward standing between them as they talked about me. Once Dino told her I was a photographer she insisted I show her my work. Since then whenever she was in town I took care of all her shoots, she even sent some of her model friends to me for work as well.

Now dressed in a clean pair of skinny jeans my flats and a V-neck shirt I grabbed my gear and headed to the studio. Most photographers would meet the model at the photo sight. But Luciana liked to meet at my studio to discuss how the shoot was going to go. Then she would have someone pack all my gear into her fancy limo and we would drive to the sight together. I pulled into the parking lot of my studio in my Mercedes and looked around. No limo in sight just yet which was great, I could set up things before she got here. Luciana had her outfits sent over to my studio so we could go through and pick out the best ones for her. She wanted to do something that resembled a Romeo and Juliet scene. So there was a lot of thought put in to this shoot, I had one of the old castles rented out for the day, which I paid with the first half of my payment from this shoot.

After I had everything sent up I sat down at my desk and opened up my laptop to look at my emails. Sometimes she would be late and email was the easiest way for us to communicate. There was nothing from her but I already had something from Dino, the man just left and he was already emailing me. I was reluctant to open it but did anyways. Thankfully it was short, he said that whatever the problem was it had already been solved and he would be back in two days. One of his men Benji would be at my apartment to pick me up around noon when his plane landed. After that the email just got ridiculous and he started babbling like a love struck girl. I didn't bother emailing him back for two reasons, 1) it would encourage him to email back and 2) Luciana was here so it was time to work.

I truly wish that just once Luciana would not make so many changes to the setting. We spent two hours just discussing what the photo shot was about. The woman insisted that I was given the wrong information and that we would have to start from the beginning all over again. Needless to say the photo shot its self went very well she and I were both pleased with how the pictures came out. At the end of the day I re-entered my small home with take-out, I was feeling too lazy to cook any actual food. That's the best part about being alone I don't have to worry about what I'm going to make for dinner. I sat on my couch with my food and turned my TV onto Orphan Black. The second season had just started and man was it getting good. So into my show I didn't realize my phone was going off, it wasn't until my show was over that I heard it sound for a text message. I looked over and picked up my phone to see who it was, and I'll give you one guess who it could've been. Yup you got it right Dino.

_"Hey I called why you didn't answer. Are you mad at me? What did I do wrong? Please don't be mad. :("_

My goodness was this man such a child sometimes. I mean he does know I have a life when I'm not with him. I texted him back before he could blow up my phone again.

_"I'm not mad with you, I was just watching my show and didn't know my phone was ringing."_

Five seconds later he texted back.

_"Oh that's good, I don't think I could handle you being mad at me. So how was your day?"_

Great now he wants me to text with him, and I can't ignore him like I did earlier because I would have to turn off my phone.

_"It was good I had a photo shot today and it lasted forever but was well worth the time and money."_

_ "I'm glad. So guess what?"_

Oh no I really hate when he plays this game.

_"What?"_

_ "Turns out I can come back tomorrow. Isn't that great."_

_ "Sure."_

_ "Awesome I knew you would be excited. So Benji will pick you up at about two, and make sure you pack plenty of cloths and a bikini. Even if you don't pack enough this gives me a reason to buy you new things."_

_ "I still have to work you idiot."_

_ "Oh don't worry about that, I already took care of all your clients. I just told them I was taking you away so we could have some us time."_

_ "There is no us, and how long will this stupid trip last."_

_ "Uh, I don't know a week, maybe two. Oh how about a month."_

_ "I can't be gone for a month I still have to find a way to pay rent."_

_ "Well if you would just move in with me you wouldn't have to worry about it. Anyways I've already got it covered. I just had a very polite conversation with your landlord."_

_ "Did you threaten him?"_

_ "No, what would make you say that?"_

_ "Because you've done it before. But I do see the appeal in going away for a little bit. I can use that time to work as well."_

_ "See I knew you would come around. Well goodnight Love see you soon. :)"_

_ "Goodnight,"_

I went to bed after I got my stuff packed for this insane trip Dino had planned. I can't believe he did this, the man acts like I belong to him and he can play with me whenever he wants. I mean don't get me wrong I have real feelings for him but I like being my own person have not having to be responsible for someone else. I'm just barely getting myself straight and on the path I want to take. But when it comes to Dino all thoughts of just myself go out the window. I have to think about him as well the man is very clumsy. Sometimes I think that maybe I should just up and leave never look back. I would isolate myself from the world, Dino would never be able to find me. I don't need someone trying to take care of me in the last five years I've done very well on my own. Dino tries to walk into my life and take control I know he has good intentions but I don't need the help. He needs to understand that I am an independent person I enjoy his company but I enjoy my loneliness more.

When I finally laid in my bed I realized that I wasn't even tired, but I knew I had to get some kind of sleep before tomorrow. You just never know what Dino will have planned. He could be very unpredictable at times. Before falling asleep I looked over the photos from my shot. They were truly beautiful I was sure Luciana was going to love them. After I finish putting the end touches to these pictures I would email them to her and wait for approval to put in an order and have them printed in different sizes. My sleep was dreamless like always. And a part of me was excited about this trip while the other part was still scream to turn tail and run away from the only man I felt safe with.


End file.
